


Cherry

by Neverevennoticed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverevennoticed/pseuds/Neverevennoticed
Summary: The pain of seeing your ex with someone else
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> All povs are genderneutral

He was pushed against a locker, his new boyfriend's tongue so far down his neck you couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. His hands were all over the place, tugging at the others shirt and moving his hands up, feeling every muscle under his boyfriends skin. 

This was... odd.

For the past two weeks you had been avoiding your ex-boyfriend like the plague. It was successful for the most part and you kind of speculated that Peter was doing a similar thing.

But the current sight before you had your heart lodge itself somewhere in your throat, preventing you from properly forming sentences, let alone breathe. You couldn't do anything but stare numbly at them. 

“You good Y/N/N?” a voice interrupted your gaunt stare at the couple, pulling you out of the internal agony. It was your best friend and you noticed the comforting hand she had placed on your shoulder.  
“Yeah I’m fine, why'd you ask?” you reply, a sad smile gracing your features.  
“Y/N, you're crying,” she said, her voice laced with concern, stepping to block the happy couple from view. You didn't reply, simply bringing a shaky hand to your face, jumping slightly when the tears stained your fingers. You had wondered why your tongue tasted salty.

The warm body that embraced you next was none other than her, giving you a literal shoulder to cry on.  
“I think you should go home, take your mind off peter yeah?” she suggested, rubbing calming circles into your back. The two of you just stood there for a while, even after the bell rang, as you agreed to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song cherry by Harry Styles.  
> PS im sorry if I made you cry although I probably didn't :)  
> Feel free to request stuff I'm in different fandoms too  
> Find me on wattpad and tumblr under neverevennoticed!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> -H


End file.
